Polymeric materials prepared from divinylbenzene and maleic anhydride have been known for many years. Since as early as the 1970s, these polymeric materials have been used as ion exchange resins. Many of these polymeric materials are prepared by a process called macroreticulation, which refers to a process of making polymeric beads using suspension polymerization. These processes involve forming droplets of an organic phase suspended in an aqueous phase. The suspended organic phase includes the monomers and an optional porogen. The maleic anhydride content in the final copolymer has been low, however, because this monomer tends to undergo hydrolysis and leave the organic phase. Attempts to reduce the hydrolysis reaction have included replacing the aqueous phase with glycerol or other polar solvents. Macroporous copolymers have been prepared.